


the Sweetest Gifts aren't Candy

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, valentines fluff, white day mentioned, yes I ripped off Rune facotry holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Valentines Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



        “Say, Raimei.” Rex grins as he waves one of the dumpling sticks in the air. To his left, Raimei sits, and Rikai is across from her. They were taking a break after a mission, eating dumplings and drinking tea. All in all, it had been rather peaceful until Rex opened his mouth.

        “Yeah, what is it? You want more dumplings?” The female grins as she finishes off her own snack. Rex was on his third plate, and they all agreed he would be paying for his own.

        “Nah, not yet, but I was wondering.” Rex finally places the skewer down onto his stack of plates, it was beginning to look like a game of pickup-sticks. “If you were a pirate, would you have your parrot on this shoulder?” He places his left hand on her right shoulder. Raimei’s brow quirks.

        “If this is another attempt at a pick up line-”

        “Or this shoulder?” Now he has his arm around her and pulls her close to his side with a grin, however, breaks into a fit of ‘ow’s’ and ‘freakin’ hell!’ when he gets a zap to the side. While the bluenette is turning away and hunching over, Raimei rolls her eyes, Rikai actually smiles a bit at the motion. The two of them seem to have their own nonverbal language.

        “Oi!” Rex is back.

        “You recovered fast.” Rikai says, his forest green eye trained on Rex as the other grins widely. This is concerning to the other male.

        “Yeah, yeah, anyways,” Rex is louder than usual, or so Rikai feels, maybe it’s just him. “Valentines is coming up, ya know when the girls pass out chocolate to those they like,” The blue haired male glances towards Raimei, who looks like she’s busied herself with lining up the few sticks on her plate.

        “And you’re an archer Rikai, can’t you just, I don’t know, do somethin’ like a cupid’s bow,” Rex has stood up onto the seat of his chair and is doing a poor imitation of an archery stance. Jeez, it’s like he has never actually seen someone use a bow before. “Man I can’t wait, I’m sure I’m going to get so many gifts!”

        “Sit down, before I actually shoot you.” Rikai mumbles, people are staring. Rex (for once) does as he is told, however, he’s pouting about it while he does so. Muttering something about Rikai just being a party pooper.

        “Fine, just don’t expect me to share any of my sweets when I get way more than you.”

        “Is that so, Rex?” Raimei sends him a mock glare and blows a raspberry at her teammate. “Because, personally, I think I am going to get more than you.”

        “But you’re a girl, you’re not suppose to get something until White day!” Rex falls out of his chair.

        “That’s sexist.” Rikai has taken up sipping his tea.

        Raimei gives a loud cackle like laugh when Rex hits his head on the table.

        They all get scolded by the shop owner to keep it down.

        “Who care’s if I’m a girl. We give each other cookies or chocolates regardless, as a sign of friendship.”

        “I don’t get girls.” Rex has his chin on the table, one of his skewers had fallen off the  plate and he is rolling it away from him with an annoyed huff.

        “So, besides all your  _girlfriends,_  who you planning on giving sweets to, Raimei?” The grey haired girl besides him gives a small frown before she shrugs.

        “Not sure yet.” Rikai looks up a moment from his tea, he has taken his usual stance of just listening to the two bicker. While Rex seems rather annoyed at the information being tossed his way.  
        “You do realize you have until  _tomorrow_ , right?” Once again he grabs Raimei by the shoulder’s but this time he’s whispering something to her.

        Rikai doesn’t care to try and listen in, knowing Rex he’ll tell Rikai what’s going on even without meaning to. He instead becomes rather aware of Xia by his leg. The overgrown cat looked like she knew something he didn’t. Who knew a cat could be so smug about something. He raises a brow at Xia, she looks like she is snickering slightly.

        “Hey, Rikai,” Rex says, rather loudly, only to get hushed by the shop keeper.

        “Hmm?”

        “Do ya think you’ll get any sweets?” Raimei seems to be giving her attention elsewhere, and while he is preoccupied Rex seems to get a somewhat knowing look, but snaps in his friend’s face to get him to pay attention.

        “I don’t plan on accepting sweets.”

        Rex may have died that day.

 

        Low and behold, the next day Rex did end up getting quite a few sweets, not as many as he hoped, but he liked the attention well enough. Rikai prefered Rex getting the sweets anyways, it meant the bluenette was occupied and not bothering him.

        Although, he was presented a few gifts for celebration of the holiday, Rikai had politely declined, instead he found himself trying to shield himself away from most of the attention. Still, it was only a matter of time until he spotted Raimei. She had a bag slung onto one arm that she dug into and passed out little boxes to her friends. However, he even found himself scowling slightly as she passed a box to Rex. Although her back was turned to him, which made it nearly impossible for him to have been able to know that Raimei had rolled her eyes at the other male.

        Their conversation was short, and Rikai bit his lip as he pulled the strap on his quiver around himself tighter.  Still he was surprised to find Raimei in front of him.

        “I’ve been looking for you all day.” Her bright gold eyes seemed to really look at him, not because he was there in front of her, but because she really saw him for who he is. T was unnerving to the male.

        “Really, now.” He says gazing at her as well, When she pulls a rather large box from her ba. Well, compared to all the other gift’s it could be considered large.

        “. . .You heard me yesterday. I am not accepting sweets.”

        “Just, trust me?” Raimei asks, her gaze a bit pleading. It’s almost a little concerning that Xia is nowhere to be seen.

        Without saying a word, Rikai takes the box, only to realize it isn’t a box. Raising a brow, Rikai pulls the green paper wrapping from the gift. He is careful not to rip the paper too badly, and soon he is looking at the cover of a book.

        “Before the mission yesterday I saw you looked rather anxious to go by the book stand, they get new releases every monday.” Of course Raimei would notice something as minor as such, and know exactly what it was he was really interested in.

        “Something wrong?” Rikai swiftly shakes his head.

        “Oh, no, nothing like that.” The male stammers out a moment. Although he was rather curious about what was in the package she gave Rex.

        “He’s opening it-” Suddenly he was pulled by the sleeve, Raimei getting to where she could see what was going on, and Rikai confused, looking over her in the direction she was gazing.

        Rex was opening the small box Rikai had witnessed Raimei give to him. Confused, he raised a brow at Raimei who was grinning mischievously.

        “What’s in the box?”

        “Just watch.” Rex makes a noise, but he was too far away see what he had gotten, when Xia went lunging towards him.

        Rex shrieked, he was not going to give up his treat that easily.

        “Xia loves bacon.” Raimei chuckles as she looks to Rikai.

**Author's Note:**

> I write cheese.  
> good thing my friend ain't laughtose intolerant.  
> Iwillneverbesorry.


End file.
